Kichōdesu - Sequel
by Mel-985
Summary: Sekuel dari Kichōdesu, akhir penantian seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.


**Kichōdesu** ~ Sequel~

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

mpreg - DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

Akashi baru saja melepas sepatu suede coklat dan meletakkannya di rak samping pintu, kedua kakinya yang masih berbalut kaus putih disusupkan pada sepasang sandal _indoor_ yang telah disediakan. Bangunan yang satu ini ia buat khusus untuk dua orang yang amat berharga baginya.

Hari menjelang sore, langit tampak begitu indah walaupun matahari hanya mengintip dari segumpalan awan, memang spot terindah ada di depan bungalow ini, yang paling mewah diantara yang lainnya.

Hari ini ia ingin menemui kedua orang itu. Langkahnya mengayun ke depan jendela dengan kepingan kaca berbingkai kayu coklat tua. Tampak di depannya pantai berpasir putih, laut biru tenang mengingatkan pada sepasang iris milik seseorang, dan gundukan karang yang menjorok ke laut lepas.

Baru saja pandangannya teralih, sudut matanya menangkap gerak lucu sesosok mahluk imut, seperti seekor kelinci biru melompat-lompat di atas pasir putih. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip. Bocah bersurai biru yang ia rindukan.

Knop pintu diputar. Pintu dibuka, dengan sedikit berjinjit ia ikuti mahluk mungil itu. Bibirnya tak dapat menahan seringai. Berkali-kali lelaki muda itu berusaha bersembunyi di balik batang pohon kelapa, sambil mengintip.

Bocah itu kini menaiki gundukan karang, kaki-kaki kecilnya menjejak dengan gesit. Ia memang sudah sangat hapal dimana kaki kecilnya yang berbalut sepatu kets harus berpijak. Hup, akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri dengan gagah di gugusan karang itu. Iris merahnya memandang kearah lautan lepas.

"Kaa chaaan cepat pulaaang!" teriaknya lantang, kedua tangannya menempel di kiri kanan pipinya yang empuk, membentuk corong. Tiga kali ia berteriak. Sesaat kemudian dia berlutut, tangannya menangkup. "semoga kaa-chan cepat datang" bisiknya.

Akashi tidak sedetikpun melepas tatapannya dari sosok mungil di depannya. Mahluk itu salinan kekasih dan dirinya.

"Kau merindukan ibumu hmm, apakah kau juga merindukan aku?" lirihnya.

Tomi menatap lautan, menatap awan yang berarak perlahan, mendengar deburan ombak yang pecah menghempas karang di bawah sana, mendengar kicau burung camar di kejauhan. Matahari semakin turun melukiskan semburat jingga pada sekumpulan awan, membayang pada permukaan laut yang kemerahan.

Bocah itu bangkit, membalikan tubuh. Matanya membulat, ketika di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang belum lama ia kenal, yang membuatkan sebuah rumah baru untuk semua anggota panti asuhan, termasuk kaa-chan dan dirinya. Pria itu juga yang mengirim banyak mainan dan buku-buku cerita yang menarik. Seseorang yang menurut semua orang baik hati. Juga menurutnya. Ia sangat mengagumi pria itu, seandainya ia ayahku, pasti akan akan sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya polos.

"Paman?" wajah itu miring ke kanan, pipi gembilnya tersiram sinar matahari senja.

'Paman katamu? Seharusnya kau memanggilku papa, atau tou-chan, atau apapun pengakuan seorang anak terhadap ayahnya', dadanya berdegup tak teratur.

"Kau sedang apa, bocah?"

"Menunggu kaa-chan pulang"

"Memang ibumu pergi kemana?" pancingnya.

"Kaa-chan pelgi bekelja, untuk bantu bunda, untuk beli susu Tomi" jemari pendek itu saling bertaut.

"Ooh…" sebelah alisnya terangkat.  
"Tomi juga beldoa bial kaa-chan selalu sehat, kuat, dan cepat pulang" wajahnya tertunduk. Akashi tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak memeluknya. Dekapan sayang, tepukan ringan pada punggung empuk itu, yang sebenarnya untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

Hanya karena kebodohannya, membuat dua orang itu harus berjuang, yang satu berjuang demi mempertahankan hidup, dan yang satunya lagi berjuang melawan kesendirian, merindu pada sang ibu. 'Tetsuya, apakah masih kurang apa yang kulakukan ini, apa kau masih harus bekerja dan meninggalkannya sendiri' batin Akashi.

"Mau kugendong dipunggungku?" tawar lelaki itu sambil menepuk belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan sendili, paman" anak itu melepas sepatunya, mengikat talinya lalu menggantungya di leher, sepasang sepatu itu berayun di dadanya. Ia menjejakan kakinya di pasir basah, tapaknya tercetak di sana, ombak yang sampai ketepian menghapus dan meratakan pasir putih kembali.

Genta kecil berbunyi seiring ayunan langkah. Dulu genta dengan pilinan sutra merah itu melingkar di kaki putih Tetsuya, ia sendiri yang mengikatkannya. Tanda kepemilikan. Dentingan kecil itu melempar pikiran Akashi pada saat dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsuya-nya.

"Kau pasti haus, bocah, ayo ke tempatku" sesaat di depan resort dengan model rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang. Langkah anak itu terhenti. Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, ia bergeming, ingat kata-kata sang ibu juga bundanya, jangan mau bila ada orang yang tidak dikenal mengajak pergi, atau menawarkan sesuatu.

"Ma maaf paman aku halus pulang" gesturnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Hee, padahal di tempatku ada susu vanilla" goda pria itu. Mata bulat dengan iris merah itu mengerjap lucu.

"Ayo, tempatnya ada di sana" tunjuk Akashi. Ia merasa gemas dengan bocah itu, melihat sosoknya, mimik ragunya, sinar matanya. Akashi berjongkok, tidak, ia duduk di pasir yang terasa hangat, menarik bocah itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka susu vanilla lagi? Kembali sang pria memancing reaksi bocah itu.

"Iie" bocah itu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kaa-chan dan bunda bilang, Tomi tidak boleh lewat ke pantai ini lagi, banyak olang asing" kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kaa-chan bilang Tomi tidak boleh ikut kalau ada yang mengajak, takut diculik" pipi gembil sedikit digembungkan, kepalanya terangkat lalu menatap iris mata yang serupa dengannya.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah resort, beberapa pengunjung tampak disana. Ada beberapa pria dan wanita, mereka turis lokal, bule dengan perawakan besar, atau orang Asia lainnya, yang pastinya berkantong tebal, serta dapat membeli apapun yang mereka mau. Sebenarnya pantai ini tertutup untuk dilewati orang selain para penyewa dan pegawai di resort itu. Pantai ini diklaim sebagai pantai pribadi. Orang luar tidak diperbolehkan sebarangan masuk wilayah ini.

Ada rasa khawatir menyusup dihatinya. 'Bagaimana kalau diantara tamu itu ada yang suka anak kecil, lalu bocah ini di….aaah, tidak, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya sedikit pun' ia bergidik membayangkannya.

"Kau tahu dilarang lewat sini, lalu kenapa masih nekat berjalan di pantai ini, hmm?"

"Kalena cuma jalan ini yang Tomi tahu kalau mau kesana" telunjuk pendeknya menunjuk gugusan karang yang menjorok ke laut.

"Kau harusnya diantar orang lain, paman Ken atau suster atau teman-temanmu yang lain" diusapnya kepala bersurai biru itu.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin sendili, aku ingin bicala dengan laut, lebih enak sendili, bisa teliak minta kaa-chan pulang" jemari gemuknya kembali bertaut. Ada likuid bening disudut matanya.

Akashi bangkit, digendongnya bocah itu, dada mereka saling menempel menghantarkan kehangatan, lalu melangkah ke tempatnya.

"Paman, jangan, aku mau pulang" rontaan kecil tidak mengendurkan dekapan Akashi, mata rubi bulat itu tampak ketakutan. Sangat.

Kekehan Akashi terdengar, kembali ditepuknya punggung mungil itu dengan sayang, menenangkan sang bocah.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh takut padaku, aku akan selalu menjagamu dari orang jahat, hmm, aku janji" kelingking sang pria terangkat. Menunggu. Lalu kelingking kecil bertaut. Kemudian mereka sama-sama terkekeh. Perasaan keduanya menghangat.

.

"Susu vanilla, paman" malu-malu bocah itu meminta.

"Ohh, ayo ke sini" sahutnya, bocah itu terkagum-kagum dengan isi bungalow yang sangat mewah. Dimatanya semua tampak berkilat, lantai _parquet_ coklat terasa halus ditelapak kakinya. Sofa dengan desain mewah, lalu tempat tidur berukuran sangat luas, menggodanya untuk naik dan berguling-guling disana. Tapi tidak, Tomi diajarkan sopan santun oleh bunda dan kaa-chan.

Langkah kecilnya diayun menuju konter dapur yang modern, banyak peralatan yang bocah itu baru lihat.

Akashi baru selesai mengocek susu hangat. Ketika langkah kecil itu berhenti.

"Duduklah" dagunya sedikit terangkat menunjuk kursi.

"Paman juga suka minum susu?" mata rubi itu menatapnya lekat.

"Iie, kaa-chan mu yang sangat suka susu vanilla" ada kerutan halus di dahi bocah itu.

"Paman tahu dali mana?" kekehan Akashi terdengar lagi. Disodorkannya sepotong _vanilla tart_ pada piring kecil.

"Kue ini enaak sekali" ketika satu suapan selesai ditelan, lidahnya berdecak.

"Kaa-chan pasti suka" jempol bulatnya teracung, binar iris rubinya berkilat-kilat. 'Ya, kudapan itu memang kesukaan Tetsuya' batin Akashi. Dipotongnya lagi tart bundar berwarna putih itu, diletakan pada piring kecil yang sudah kosong.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, semua yang berasa vanilla itu sukses masuk perut sang bocah.

"Perutku penuh sekalang paman, aku mau pulang" matanya berbinar, disudut bibirnya krim vanilla tersisa, lembut Akashi melapnya dengan tisu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini?" Akashi menunjuk kearah kamar yang nampak nyaman. Bocah itu melangkah, mengusap sprei putih halus yang tergelar. Pipi gembilnya ditempelkan pada permukaan kasur yang halus, membayangnya betapa nyamannya berbaring di sana. Tapi cepat-cepat menggeleng ingat kata-kata kaa-channya.

"Kalau nanti kaa-chan pulang, Tomi tidak ada pasti kaa-chan akan sedih". Wajah itu mendongak menatap iris orang dewasa di depannya.

.

Baru saja pintu terkuak, kedua pasang mata rubi itu menangkap sosok ramping yang tampak kebingungan, sepasang iris langitnya berair, bibirnya memanggil-manggil nama sang anak.

"Tetsuya"

Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati keduanya di pintu bungalow, Tomi langsung menerjang ibunya.

"Kaa-san mencarimu kemana-mana, Tomi-kun"

"Ma maafkan Tomi, maafkan Tomi, buat kaa-chan sedih" lengan gemuk itu melingkar dileher jenjang sang ibu, kepalanya disandarkan pada ceruk leher.

"Kita pulang, nak"

"Tetsuya, masuklah dulu" Akashi mendorong pelan tubuh langsing itu untuk masuk, mendudukan mereka di sofa yang empuk.

Akashi menatap keduanya, direngkuhnya, dikecupnya puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya"

.

.

"Sepertinya aku akan membawa Tomi pergi dari panti, dia sudah mulai tumbuh besar dan kuat untuk tinggal bersamaku" sesaat setelah bocah itu pulas. Akashi telah membaringkannya di kasur yang empuk.

"Kau mau bawa dia kemana, Tetsuya?" kening Akashi berkerut.

"Ke Tokyo, aku sudah menyewa apartemen, Tomi harus mulai masuk sekolah, dan aku juga ada pekerjaan di sana"

"Tinggallah bersamaku, Tetsuya" digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil itu. Tapi secepat itu Kuroko menarik tangannya, ia menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya, demi masa depan Tomi, seharusnya kau menerima tawaranku!" mata biru lebarnya mendelik.

"Aku bilang tidak. Kau sudah menikah Akashi-kun!" mata Kuroko memicing. Saat itu juga, nafas Akashi tercekat. Ia lupa dengan statusnya, ia lupa dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Tangannya terkepal. Ia bangkit ditinjunya pilar beton penyangga atap, menampakan retakan kecil. Pernikahan sah dengan wanita itu adalah rekayasa keluarga Akashi agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Tetsuya-nya.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku punya kau dan bocah itu, kita tidak akan tinggal di mansion keluargaku, aku akan keluar dari sana." Suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, kau masih bisa menemuinya kapan pun kau mau, tapi tidak untuk tinggal bersama". Tolak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua, beri aku waktu untuk membereskannya" kepala bersurai biru kembali menggeleng. Cukup untuknya hinaan yang harus ia terima dulu. Senyum miris, tampak pada celah bibirnya.

"Lagian saat ini, ada seseorang yang akan menjadi papanya" lirih Tetsuya berucap, iris rubi membelalak, tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Tak akan pernah aku ijinkan itu terjadi!" matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Ho, yang benar saja Akashi-kun, kami juga punya kehidupan sendiri" sahut Kuroko meninggi.

"Jangan-jangan anak itu memang bukan anakku!" mata lelaki itu menatap tajam.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, terserah saja, Akashi-kun" Tetsuya tidak peduli.

"Tetsuya, aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu, aku janji akan menyelesaikan semuanya" ia meraih tangan kiri Kuroko

"Aku bilang tidak!" Tetsuya berkeras.

"Kalau kau pergi, lantas bagaimana dengan panti itu?" mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha agar Kuroko Tetsuya mempertimbangkannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau membangunkan rumah untuk mereka, Akashi-kun, mereka punya tempat berteduh yang lebih baik sekarang, juga dana yang selalu kau kirim" ujarnya.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku akan hentikan bantuanku" ada rasa putus asa pada nada ancaman. Ia memperingatkan orang yang ada di depannya akan keberadaan panti tempat anak-anak yang tak berayah ibu itu.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menyisihkan sebagian penghasilanku, dan juga dinas sosial akan membantu mereka". Akashi tercenung, bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya yang dulu dipikirnya begitu lemah dan ringkih bisa setegar ini sekarang.

"Tetsuya, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" digesernya tubuh kekar itu mendekat pada tubuh Kuroko yang bersandar di sofa, surai biru memalingkan wajah. Nafas berat dihela. Ia sudah mati-matian melupakan rasa itu. Walaupun selalu gagal. Ia mengeraskan hatinya hanya ada balita yang tengah tertidur pulas sekarang, dan seisi panti. Hanya itu. Tapi itu pun tak membantu, bayangan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya tidak pernah mampu ia hapus.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Akashi-kun, aku sudah menyerah" suaranya dibuat semantap dan sedatar mungkin.

"Kau bohong! Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya" serunya, mata Akashi memicing mengikuti lirikan iris biru muda pada sebentuk logam di jari manisnya. Sungguh, Akashi merasa orang yang paling bodoh di dunia saat ini.

Tetsuya bangkit, diraupnya balita yang tengah pulas dalam dekapan, membawanya pergi.

"Biarkan dia tidur disini!" tubuhnya menghalangi pintu kamar. Tapi pemuda itu bersikeras, mata lebarnya melotot tidak suka. Akashi mengalah.

"Aku antar ke panti, sini Tomi aku yang gendong" tapi hanya gelengan yang didapat. Tetsuya setengah berlari membawa anaknya pergi.

Tubuh tegap itu merosot, keheningan menyergapnya, dadanya sesak, dengan kasar ditariknya selingkar logam dari jarinya, dilemparkan sekuat tenaga, cincin itu membentur dinding lalu menggelinding entah kemana. Akashi benci keadaan ini. Ia benci dengan statusnya sekarang, benci orang tuanya, benci pada perempuan yang tiba-tiba menyandang namanya, perempuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh.

.

.

Tidak sulit untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou menemukan dua orang yang dicintainya di tengah padatnya kota Tokyo. Sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan balkon yang menghadap ke timur di lantai empat. Sebelumnya Akashi hanya meminta asisten pribadinya untuk mencarikan keberadaan dua orang itu. Dan informasi tentang mereka ia dapatkan dua hari kemudian.

Hari masih pagi ketika sosoknya sampai di pintu apartemen bernomor 411, tombol berwarna putih ditekan, suara dentingan bel sampai ke telinganya. Sesaat kemudian pintu bertekstur kayu itu dibuka, tapi Akashi tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Paman!" suara bocah yang dirindukannya terdengar dari arah bawah, pria tampan itu segera berjongkok, kedua pasang iris serupa itu saling menatap, senyum Akashi mengembang, sosok mungil Tomi tampak begitu sempurna di matanya, mata bening, tubuh sehat, dan pintar. Tiba-tiba kedua lengan gemuk memeluknya. Akashi terkesiap, segera ia membalas pelukan sang bocah, dikecupnya kening putih putranya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sang bocah, wangimu sama dengan kaa-sanmu, hmm. Rasa rindunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa yang datang Tomi-kun?" suara datar terdengar dari bagian dalam ruangan, sosok Kuroko muncul. Matanya membulat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Ayah dan anak itu tengah berpelukan erat. Wajah Akashi sungguh membuatnya terenyuh. Wajah aristokrat yang biasa tegas itu saat ini sirna, berubah lembut, kedua matanya terpejam, pancaran kasih dan rindu seorang ayah kepada anaknya sangat kentara, pipinya ditempelkan pada pipi gembil sang bocah. Kuroko terpaku di tempatnya.

"Akashi-kun" panggilnya, perlahan iris rubi itu terbuka, senyumnya masih terkembang, dan huup! Ia mengangkat tubuh balita itu, menggendongnya.

"Tetsuya, selamat pagi" salamnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, membuka pintu lebar-lebar, bagaimana pun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua sosok itu hanya berpelukan di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah Akashi-kun" ia sedikit menunjuk dengan dagunya. Akashi mendudukan dirinya di sofa masih dengan Tomi dalam pelukannya.

"Tomi, ayo habiskan sarapanmu dulu" dengan enggan kepala mungil bersurai biru itu terangkat dari dada bidang yang membuatnya betah menempel disana.

"Paman, mau salapan juga?" tatapan itu lekat pada iris rubi di depannya. Akashi mengangguk. Bocah itu turun dari pangkuannya, lalu menggenggam jari pria itu menuju meja makan. Bibir Akashi menorehkan senyum saat menantap hidangan yang ada di meja itu, sarapan yang tersedia sangat sedehana, roti dengan lembaran keju, mentega, susu vanilla, serta beberapa butir telur rebus, sangat Tetstuya sekali.

Bocah itu duduk di kursi yang ia tempati sebelum Akashi datang, di piring kecilnya setangkup roti tawar tanpa kulit, satu sudutnya telah digigit, tampak lengkungan dengan cetakan gigi-gigi kecilnya, sedangkan susunya hanya tinggal setengah tersisa di gelas.

Akashi memperhatikan penampilan Tomi, seragam taman kanak-kanak membalut tubuhnya, sebuah pet bertengger di kepala, sungguh sangat imut.

"Ayo, kuantar ke sekolah" Akashi sangat tahu dimana bocah lucu itu bersekolah, beberapa blok dari apartemen mereka. Seminggu ini ia diam-diam memperhatikan taman kanak-kanak tempat belajar bocah itu, yang sekaligus tempat Tetsuya-nya mengajar.

"Biasanya aku dan kaa-chan jalan kaki, paman mau ikut jalan juga?" tanyanya saat Kuroko mengunci pintu. "Boleh" jawab Akashi, bocah itu setengah berlari ke depan lift, memencet tombol panah ke bawah dengan berjinjit.

Kuroko menolak ketika Akashi mengajaknya untuk menumpang mobilnya.

"Jalan kaki lebih sehat, Akashi-kun" katanya datar. Baiklah.

"Selamat pagi" salam dua Kuroko saat masuk ke dalam kantor sekolah.

"Selamat pagi" sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-sama" wanita itu dengan takjim membungkuk di depan pria muda yang berdiri di samping Kuroko.

"Selamat pagi, Nara-san, tidak usah sungkan" jawab Akashi penuh wibawa. Wanita itu sedikit rikuh karena bos pemilik perusahaan terbesar itu - termasuk yayasan pendidikan Teiko yang dikepalainya berkunjung ke sekolahnya pagi ini.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Akashi-sama?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah sopan.

Akashi mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkat dan menggendong bocah beriris sama dengannya.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya ke sekolah, mohon bantuannya, Nara-san" suara Akashi begitu jernih di telinga wanita itu. Ditatapnya bocah yang baru satu minggu masuk ke sekolahnya itu. Kedua wajah mereka sangat mirip, hanya saja bentuk mata dan surai lembutnya mirip Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aakh, baiklah Akashi-sama" wanita itu mengangguk mengerti – ia harus menjaganya dengan baik.

"Kelasmu dimana, hmm?" tanyanya pada bocah itu, kepala mungil itu lalu diputar seolah bertanya pada ibunya yang berada selangkah di belakang Akashi.

"Kau bisa menurunkannya Akashi-kun, biarkan Tomi ke kelasnya sendiri" tapi pria muda itu menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya sampai ke kelas". Kuroko hanya mendelik, bagaimana mungkin Akashi akan sangat memanjakan bocah itu, padahal Kuroko ingin anaknya lebih mandiri.

"Mari saya antar, Akashi-sama" wanita itu berjalan di depan, lalu berbelok menuju kelas yang bercat warna biru muda.

"Panggil aku otou-san, bocah!" bisiknya di telinga sang anak, mata lebar itu semakin lebar, lalu mengangguk.

"Di sini kelasnya, Akashi-sama" wanita itu berhenti di depan kelas yang sudah berisi beberapa murid.

"Nah, aku akan menurunkanmu, belajarlah yang baik" tubuh gemuk itu ia turunkan.

"Ha'i, otou-chan" Tomi membungkuk dengan sopan, kedua orang dewasa yang ada disana terkesiap dengan sikap santun Tomi, sementara Kuroko yang berada di belakang mereka mengulas senyum tipis, hasil didikannya tidak sia-sia. Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak kembali memeluk bocah menggemaskan itu. Suara Tomi seakan suara surga untuknya, 'dia memanggilku otou-chan' batinnya.

"Kalau sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, saya akan kembali ke kantor" pamit sang kepala sekolah. Akashi mengangguk.

"Dia memanggilku otou-san, Tetsuya" nada senang sangat kentara, sensei yang telah siap dengan apron birunya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku rasa Akashi-kun yang menyuruhnya" balas Kuroko.

"Aku bangga padanya, dia sangat sopan dan pintar" mata beriris rubi itu tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang kini duduk anteng di kursi kecil berwarna merah, membuka sebuah buku cerita.

.

.

"Tuan muda, Tuan dan nyonya besar menunggu di ruang tengah" begitu Akashi muda tiba di mansion keluarganya. Setelah melepas sepatu, jas serta dasinya, ia segera menuju ruangan tempat ayah dan bundanya berada.

"Apa yang dimaui orang tua itu sekarang" gumamnya.

"Selamat datang Sei" sapa ibunya lembut

"Aku pulang, okaa-sama, otou-sama" balasnya sopan. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana proyek resort pantaimu itu?" Akashi senior membuka pembicaraan.

"Semua sudah selesai, tempat itu sudah mempunyai banyak tamu, banyak sekali yang mem- _booking_ -nya, terutama akhir pekan, aku pikir dalam satu tahun ke depan _break event pointnya_ sudah tercapai" terangnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kalau mau kau bisa mendirikan resort serupa dipantai-pantai yang masih belum terjamah" Seijuurou muda hanya mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan hal yang menarik di pantai itu, Seijuurou" ada nada sinis pada suara sang ayah.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti" sahut yang muda. Akashi senior mengernyitkan hidung, tidak suka anaknya berpura-pura. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dikeluarkan sedikit melemparkannya ke meja.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" suara ayahnya terdengar meninggi. Mata rubi sang tuan muda melebar ketika didapati beberapa foto. Ia tidak berani bersuara. Sang ayah lebih absolut dari dirinya. Irisnya berpendar ketika satu foto masuk ke retinanya, tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum. Ia tatap mahluk mungil yang selalu ia rindukan, walaupun baru tiga jam lalu ia temui, saat mengantarnya pulang.

"Siapa dia, apakah dia cucuku" sang bunda memecah kebisuan.

"Dia anakku, okaa-sama, namanya Tomi" Seijuurou hati-hati menjawab.

"Bawa anak itu kemari, dia boleh tinggal disini, denganmu dan istrimu"

"Otou-sama, aku tidak mungkin memisahkannya dari Tetsuya" suaranya sedikit tercekat.

"Kalau begitu, buang dia, jangan menemuinya lagi!" kedua mata Seijuurou membelalak, nafasnya tersengal. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya, membuang dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, cahaya yang menerangi hidupnya. Lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah dari keduanya.

"Otou-sama, aku tidak akan pernah membuang keduanya. Sudah cukup kebodohan yang telah aku lakukan terhadap mereka" Seijuurou berdiri, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Sei, duduklah dulu" suara lembut sang ibu tak mampu membuatnya luluh. Ia masih berdiri. Tangan lembut itu menggamit, memintanya untuk duduk.

"Aku tak bisa membuang Tetsuya lagi, okaa-sama, cukup lima tahun yang lalu aku melakukan kebodohan" gumamnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk. Sang ibu tahu bagaimana Seijuurou yang mati-matian melupakan sosok yang sangat dicintainya demi memenuhi perintah sang ayah. Menikah dengan wanita yang samasekali tidak dikenalnya, bahkan sampai sekarang ia menolak satu kamar dengan "istrinya".

Helaan nafas sang kepala keluarga membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin mencekam.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?" suaranya rendah.

"Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama mereka, Otou-sama" suara Seijuurou tak kalah rendah.

"Kau harus memilih, Seijuurou, kau tinggal disini dengan istrimu dan bawa anak itu kesini, atau kau keluar dari rumahku" suara tegas seakan menggema di ruangan yang semakin dingin ini.

"Otou-sama, bila keinginanku mengharuskan keluar dari rumah ini, maka malam ini juga aku akan pergi", suaranya datar tanpa emosi sama sekali, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah sosok mungil yang fotonya masih ia genggam.

"Terserah kau saja, selesaikan semuanya dengan benar!" pungkas sang ayah yang beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan anak dan istrinya.

"Okaa-sama, aku akan membereskan barangku, dan segera pergi" namun usapan halus pada pundaknya sedikit menenangkannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebenarnya, Sei?"

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, okaa-sama, bertanggung jawab pada keluargaku, walaupun aku tahu Tetsuya mungkin sangat membenciku". Ada nada sedih dalam perkataannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan wanita itu, aku akan menceraikannya" bibir tipis sang bunda mengulas sebuah senyuman.

'Semua seperti perkiraanmu, anata' batin wanita cantik itu. Sementara dibalik pintu yang menyisakan celah, Akashi Masaomi mendengar semuanya. Setelah lima tahun ia memaksakan kehidupan yang tak diinginkan sang putra, saat ini ia akan membebaskannya. Bocah gembil yang tadi pagi ia temui benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

.

.

 _ **Dua belas jam sebelumnya**_

Jam tujuh pagi, ia dan istrinya mengendarai mobil, saat ini ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan istri cantiknya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Seijuurou tengah berjalan kaki, disampingnya ada bocah lucu yang berjalan sambil sesekali melompat, sementara dua langkah di belakangnya ada Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang pernah ia sakiti. Tiba-tiba matanya menghangat. Usapan sang istri pada lengannya menyadarkan Masaomi.

"Shiori, Seijuurou tampak bahagia sekali, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu". Sang istri hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka?" pancing sang istri.

.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-sama, Shiori-sama" kembali ibu Kepala Sekolah itu membungkuk takjim. Mimpi apa aku semalam, pikirnya, ada tiga orang Akashi datang padanya pagi hari ini.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu, tolong panggilkan Kuroko dan anaknya kemari" suara tegas Akashi Masaomi seolah mengintimidasi.

"Baik Tuan, Nyonya, mohon menunggu di ruang tamu" ia bergegas ke kelas di mana Kuroko Tetsuya dan Tomi berada.

.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-sama, Shiori-sama, maaf ada apa mencariku" Kuroko tak sanggup menatap kedua tamunya, jemarinya bertaut setelah membungkuk memberi hormat. Sementara Tomi duduk tenang disisinya. Anak itu menatap tanpa rasa takut pada kedua orang tua di depannya. Pria setengah baya itu mirip sekali dengan paman yang tadi memintannya memanggil dengan sebutan 'Otou-san'. Pria itu melambai padanya, ia turun dari kursi berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya. Kuroko menggigit bibir, khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

"Siapa namamu?" suara Akashi senior terdengar berwibawa.

"Kuloko Tomiko, empat setengah tahun, yoloshiku" badannya membungkuk, kedua tangannya rapat disisi tubuhnya. Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum, ada binar-binar hangat pada dua pasang mata yang kelopaknya mulai berkerut.

"Sini nak" suara lembut wanita itu terdengar ramah, Tomi melangkah ke depannya. Kedua tangan langsing terulur, bocah itu mendekat, lalu tangan Tomi membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan padanya. Pipi gembil itu ditangkup, dan kening putih itu dikecup sayang, "panggil aku obaa-chan, sayang!" anak itu menoleh pada kaa-channya, ia mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

"Obaa-chan?" kepalanya miring ke kanan. Wanita itu kembali memeluknya, ada bulir bening melintas dipipi halusnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku harap kau tidak keberatan mengganti margamu dengan marga kami" ucap Akashi Masaomi tegas.

Kuroko hanya mampu membelalakan mata indahnya.

.

Hari ini terasa istimewa untuk Tomi, bocah itu mendapati meja makannya tampak penuh untuk pertama kalinya, tidak hanya roti dan telur rebus. Berbagai makanan terhidang disana, belum lagi ada dua maid yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Susu vanilla, kaa-chan" pintanya. Tetsuya yang hendak bangkit untuk membuatkan susu, namun urung, jemarinya digenggam hangat.

"Biar tou-chan, yang buat ya" sang bocah mengangguk.

Sesuai keinginnya, Akashi Seijuurou tidak lagi tinggal di mansion orang tuanya, tetapi di sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Rumah dua lantai bercat putih dan hangat.

~ peun ~

.

Note:

Hello readers…. Mel coba membuat sequel Kichodesu, mudah-mudahan nggak gantung lagi…

Thanks a lot Sunsuke UzuChiha, Kiki Zaoldyk, no name, killua san, Vanilla Parfait, noname, cbx, sudah review untuk 'Kichodesu'.

Esspecially for miichan maru this is the sequel, thanks for supporting me.

Juga untuk semua yang telah menyempatkan diri membacanya.


End file.
